


Promises Are Dumb

by lieforfun



Series: Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Smokes, Bucky is grateful, Bucky takes medication, Drabble, M/M, Protective Steve, Short Story, Steve doesnt actually show up, Tony wants to help, e-cigarettes, screwing around with ideas, this is a lot happier than the tags say i swear, vapor mod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky moves into the Tower. Tony just wants to help his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Are Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my experience with vapor mods.

"So how does this contraption work?"  
Bucky had finally made himself home in the Tower, befriending the people who already lived inside. It took a while for their trust to begin, but it happened, even when Bucky had shown signs of different personalities and sometimes snapped back into the Soldier. But that was handled carefully by Dr. Banner and Stark, and started taking pills for depression and M.P.D. Steve stood for his friend in the long run and looked through the medicine thoroughly before he gave consent as well as Bucky. So now he was doing okay and had the help of the Doctor and his good friend Tony.  
Though he still did have his, well, issues every now and then.  
They dove right into his past when he first moved in, to find out what they could on him. And they noticed that before he was made indestructible, he was diagnosed with lung cancer from chain smoking throughout the war. Bucky had never said anything about it but he was suffering tons of drawbacks from his addictions. Tony had decided that to make him more comfortable in the Tower, he had to have some sort of replacement for cigarettes. And obviously he couldn't smoke in the Tower, JARVIS' system would do back flips trying to find the source of the smoke. So Tony did some research and found out about E-cigarettes and 'vapor mods,' where the addictive drug would be produced in vapor, not smoke; and it would not be fatal like the tobacco cigarettes. This seemed like the perfect solution to Bucky's problem, as he could change the settings on how much nicotine was going into him, and find different 'flavors' to put in the small machine. But regardless of the cheap price of the machines, Tony took it upon himself to build a vapor mod for his friend.  
After lots of research and work on the small thing he finally handed it to Bucky, who's face showed surprise and gratitude.  
"What's this for?" He asked, knowing exactly what it was.  
"You're a dumbass. This is a vapor mod, built for your comfort. Try it out."  
"So how does this contraption work?" Bucky asked, trying not to smile as he rolled the stick-like machine in his hands.  
"You press this big button in the middle like this," Tony took the machine and pointed out the round silver button and pressed it, and a light turned on in a ring around it. "And you suck. Pun intended." Tony grinned and watched his friend take a breath from the device, and smile.  
"Thanks man."  
"Don't mention it."


End file.
